


Fluff Without Plot

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Strange Magic [7]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Human, F/M, One-Shots, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Strange Magic one-shots. pairings will be added when included in new one-shot's. Always has some form of fluff (+ smut, angst, etc.) rating may change depending on the one-shot c: Tags will be added as well when a new one-shot is uploaded :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Without Plot

“Marianne,” Bog sighed as he pulled his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Ah have finals, Ah need ta’—”

“You  _need_  to take a break.” Marianne said, her hand placed firmly atop his laptop – a laptop she forcefully shut moments ago—, refusing to move. “You’ve been going over codes and texts for the past seventy-two hours. You won’t even be  _awake_  for finals if you keep at this!”

“Ah know my limits, Tough Girl.” He said, his hand sliding down his face before landing on top of the desk. “Jus’ give me—”

“No.”

“—a couple—”

“ _No_.”

“—more hours—”

“ ** _Bog_**.” Bog’s mouth shut with an audible snap, looking up at Marianne with tired eyes. Marianne’s once worried eyes turned into a fiery glare, and Bog could do nothing but match it. Sadly, the stand-off didn’t last as long as usual – not even half as long as usual – Bog’s eyes tearing from both weariness and the dust filled air around them.

“Marianne—” Marianne leaned over his desk and pressed two fingers to his lips, successfully shushing him. 

“ _Cockroach_ —” Bog’s shoulders slumped at the nickname, a nickname Marianne only used when her anger was peaking; he no longer protested, “—The fact that you can’t argue with me about this, like you have been doing for the past forty-eight hours, means that it’s time to listen to me and sleep.” Bog sighed and set his glasses down as Marianne stood straight, her hands perching on her hips as she watched Bog worriedly. Bog knew Marianne was right. Since she shut his laptop, he’d felt the weight of sleep slowly setting in, and the fact that he really  _was_  too tired to argue about this with her only made it more obvious to himself that it was time to call it a night – even if it wasn’t even noon yet.

“A’ight.” He finally agreed, placing his hands on the edge of his desk as he pushed himself out of his chair. He walked around the desk and Marianne quickly grabbed his hand, eyeing the desk behind her.

“Stupid finals.” She mumbled as she leads Bog to his room.

“How are  _ye_  not nose-first in a textbook?” Bog ask as Marianne sat him down on his bed.

“Photographic memory.” Marianne reminded him, tugging on the hem of his shirt before pulling it off. She threw it to the ground and motioned for him to move further into the bed. Bog sighed and pushed himself until he was curled close to the wall. Marianne pulled her own shirt off, throwing it on top of Bog’s discarded one, as she went to Bog’s dresser. 

“Yer staying?” His asked, voice muffled by a pillow he pulled closer.

“If I don’t,” Marianne pulled out one of Bog’s band tee’s – one that went down just above her knee’s – and threw it on, “you’ll go back to working – which I will not stand for.” Marianne shut the drawer with her hip before unbuttoning her jeans. 

“Besides,” Marianne started as she walked back over to the bed, kicking her jeans off before crawling over to Bog. “We haven’t been alone in over a month.”

He chuckled darkly and pulled Marianne against him. “ _Someone_  has an ulterior motive.” 

“Or,” Marianne reached over to Bog’s nightstand and picked up the PS4 controller, “someone  _else_  has Netflix and  _this_  someone feels like binge watching  _Criminal Minds_.”

Bog snorted and rolled his eyes as Marianne started up the console. Marianne sat up once the TV turned on and signed into Bog’s PSN account. She raised an eyebrow at the new  _Star Wars_  background while searching for the Netflix app.

Bog’s tired voice sounded softly behind her, “ _Someone_  needs to check their crush on a certain Staff Analyst Spencer Reid—”

“Hey!” Marianne blushed, starting up the application. “I—I just—I—You— _Hey_! He’s a  _Supervisory Special Agent_ , not a  _Staff Analyst_ : thank you very much!” Bog laughed and pulled Marianne down for a sloppy, tired kiss.

“Yer crush is safe with me, loaf.”

“ _Loaf_?” Marianne snickered, raising a brow at the nickname.

His face reddened as he stumbled upon his words. “Love—Ah—Ah said  _love_ —”

“I didn’t realize I was bread.” Marianne mocked him, raising her arm and poking at her skin. Bog groaned, letting Marianne go and moving his body face down on the bed. He soon heard none other than ‘ _Supervisory Special Agent_ ’ Spencer Reid sound on his speakers in the usual “quote-opening” the series seemed to do. Marianne set the controller back on the nightstand and laid down next to Bog, pulling the covers over the two of them. He moved closer to Marianne, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck and wrapping his arm around her waist. Marianne smiled as Bog’s other hand grabbed hers between them.

“Thank you.” Bog mumbled softly, sleep slowly taking hold of him.

“I  _loaf_  you, too.” Marianne lightly grazed his cheek with her free hand before lightly pecking his ear. The last coherent sound he remembers was Marianne’s snorting laughter while he hissed “I hate ye”.


End file.
